


A Spar with Shipworks

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: #ATOTA, #Fight Scenes, #Maya N, #ShipworksAU, #angst, #steampunk, #undertale, #undertaleau, #violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: After her magic is finally regenerated, Original sends Maya N on a mission to meet the people of Shipworks, a lovely little Steampunk AU in a little corner of the universe. Upon arriving, she's met with distrust and slight fear from those in the universe and a fight ensues.
Relationships: Bones x Church
Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893103





	A Spar with Shipworks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steampunk Adventures!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232367) by [Nicolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle/pseuds/Nicolle). 



Fight Scene #5: A Spar with Shipworks (2018)

I met the others at the training grounds outside of the Summer Palace. Everyone was already out of everyday clothing and in some sort of armor. Silver, Bronze, Stephen, and Mary were in guard uniforms, Bones and Church were in their Foundation uniforms, Az was in her battle uniform, and I was wearing my foundation uniform. Cephas and Anne were off to the side, watching patiently and talking to each other. Asriel already told the guards that were training today to clear out for the epic spar battle we planned on having. The guards who were training today cleared the area, but stuck around to see who was sparring. They were slightly surprised at seeing Az on the field, and even more surprised upon seeing me.

“Okay, so, let’s start off with the rules for this.” Az directed us. We were all warmed up and ready to fight. “Magic users, nothing that will shoot or rain down from above.” She looked at Bones. “No Blasters and no soul magic, only bones and bone related weapons.” He nodded, then she looked at me. “What type of magic do you know?” She asked.

“Elemental magic, bone magic, and I have Blasters, boa staffs, and knives.” She thought for a moment.

“No Blasters, only fire magic, and only the boa staff.” She turned to the humans. “As for you guys, no guns with live ammo, only foam bullets. And, no stabbing.” She turned to face all of us. “I can’t prevent small cuts and bruises from happening, but I’m at least trying to prevent someone getting seriously injured. Oh, and no bone breaking, as in, you snap a tibia by hand. Falling and breaking a bone or popping something out of socket is not my fault.”

Bronze snorted, “Says the person who’s wiped the floor with Wilson before.” From somewhere in the crowd, raucous laughter was followed by “I HEARD THAT!!” Az smiled slyly and continued.

“Well, how are we going to do this? Tournament? Tournament team? Free for all?”

Bones and Church looked at each other. “How about all of us against her?” He pointed at me.

“Okay, that’s a little unfair.” Said Silver. “How about all of us against Church?”

Church shrugged. “That’s actually a little unfair. I mean, I’m good, but.” She trailed off and looked at me. “Compared to her,” she continued, “I’m decent.” Az sighed and looked at Bronze, her Chara. Then Silver, her Frisk.

“Fine. But since we’re all decent, not compared to you, we’ll get to use magic that can rain down, and you can use your elemental magic.” I chuckled.

“I’d say Bones could use at least one Blaster. Trust me.” She raised her eyebrow then looked at Bones. He nodded, eye screaming seriousness.

“Okay. Medics, please stay nearby in case anyone gets fatally injured. We’ll be over there,” she pointed to a corner near the spectators, “waiting for you to say the okay.” I nodded and waited for the author to switch to third person omniscient. ~ Wilson and Undyne stood near each other, watching with interest as they discussed.

Asriel shouted from the other side. “Since you’re by yourself, we’ll make it easy on you. All you need to do is knock us down. Okay?”

She shouted back, “Yeah! I got it.”

Asriel nodded and the crowd started mumbling as Asriel and the others started planning their attack. Wilson nudged Undyne and got her attention.

“Hey, I bet you ten dollars that she,” Wilson nodded at the newcomer to the universe, “will last at least five minutes.” Undyne snorted. “Yeah right. I bet you ten dollars that she won’t make it past three.” Five minutes ago, before this conversation, Steam called Original.

“blue, are you busy today?” He asked.

“nah, we’ve nothing to do today. just sitting and watching TV.” Original replied. Steam breathed a sigh of relief.

“oh, good. do you mind coming here today? their imperial highnesses and their men and women have nothing to do today and i’m worried, really worried blue. this girl showed up in our universe, and i know she said that you sent her to check this place out, but i really don’t trust her. can you come over and keep an eye on her?” Original knew something was up, but he would rather see for himself, and since he had nothing to do today, he decided to go.

“sure. am i gonna get an explanation for this later? for this distrust towards her?” Steam let out a sigh and Original felt him shrug, well, he had the feeling that he did that action.

“yeah, you’ll know later. we’re a little busy today at the shop.” Original turned off the TV and left a note for Paps and Gaster to find when they come home. He had an inkling feeling where they would be in the Summer Palace. He solved the equation to get into the Shipworks universe, and landed right outside of the Summer Palace. He shook his head as the feeling of pride and a hint of worry grew. He teleported to the training grounds and just so happened to land right behind Undyne and Wilson.

He got there just in time to here Wilson say, “I bet you ten dollars that she will last at least five minutes.”

Undyne snorted and replied, “Yeah right. I bet you ten dollars that she won’t make it past three.”

They were about to shake and Original stepped in and said, “i bet she’ll win them.” Undyne looked back, and when she saw who it was, she snorted again and let Original move up next to her and Wilson.

“Come on, Blue, sure she’s good enough to get into the Foundation, but I doubt she’s that good compared to some of those agents.” Original shrugged.

Again, around this time, but three minutes earlier, Bones was telling Asriel and Church things about their opponent to give them an advantage.

“do not try to plan out an attack, just roll with it. by planning out an attack, you’ll give her a chance to see what you’re planning.” Again, Asriel scoffed and Silver glanced at the newcomer.

“Honestly Bones, if she’s really as good as you say she is, then I would like to see her go against you, Church, and Cross at the same time. Or maybe a magic fight with Blue.” Silver chuckled a bit.

“She’s probably as strong as any Sans, but I highly doubt that she’s that good.”

Bones and Church shook their heads. “I’m serious, it’s not a good idea to take this advice with a grain of salt. Just please give her the benefit of the doubt.”

Az shook her head and Stephen announced (after all the previous events finally ended at the same time), “We’re just waiting for you!”

To which their friend from the other side responded, “I’m ready when you guys are!”

Stephen lowered his hands and said to his teammates, “Oh, well then,” he stepped forward and squared his shoulders, “here I go.” And off he went. She stood there, hands in her pocket, watching Stephen run up to her. Stephen slowed a bit and pulled a fist back, then thrust it forward in an effort to punch her, which he thought would have been easy. As he threw his right hook, she bent backward at an uncomfortable looking angle and stepped to the left. Stephen, falling forward a bit widened his eyes as she quickly bent her knees and swiped back with her right foot, knocking Stephen off of his feet and making him fall backwards. She straightened her back and faced the floor. Her hair was partially in her face, casting them in shadows despite the sun being high in the sky. She lifted her face, she was smiling a smile that Chara’s knew too well, her hair ever so slightly covered her eyes in dark shadows, she lifted her head a bit more, revealing her left eye glowing a bright purple.

Wilson and Undyne stopped their conversation when the fight began, and Original was just watching silently. Wilson and Undyne looked at each other, then down at Original. Original looked back up, his eyes smiling with a hint of pride.

“That-that was just lucky.” Undyne said. “There’s no way.” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Original or Wilson.

“Humans are like that, you know? Too DETERMINED to not try.” Wilson said proudly, but the nervousness was obvious on his face. Asriel blinked, unamused.

“Luck. Stephen gets really cocky sometimes.” Bones and Church shook their heads and Church pulled out her foam gun and smiled at Bones. Bones smiled back, a certain thrill in his smile.

“Whatever with you guys. Let’s go have some fun, Sunflower.” Asriel stared as they ran forward, their friend on the other side started running towards them.

Undyne looked down at Original and whispered, “Watch, she’s gonna fall to these two.” Original chuckled silently. As she ran, Church put the safety off of her gun and aimed it at her friend’s right foot. She fired and the hard foam encased her foot. She slowed at the heaviness in her right foot and let her left foot hit the ground. Church fired again and hit her left foot, the foam encased her foot and stuck it to the ground.

‘what is she doing?’ Thought Original. She let her hands fall to her sides, but not touching her body. Church saw the opportunity and shot her hands, her hands and feet were now encased in the hard foam. Original looked closer at her, analyzing her body. ‘this isn’t her, what are you planning?’ He looked at her left foot and realized it was slightly glowing, but so slight that you had to really look to see. The foam around that foot blackened just a bit, and the glow stopped. Asriel turned to Mary, Silver, and Bronze.

“We win if she yields, I mean, look at that. Her limbs are encased in hard foam, she’s immobile. If they get to her and she yields, then we win. I told you it was just luck.” The others agreed and turned their attention back to the fight. Bones and Church neared her and Bones summoned a bone club, unsharpened. He drew his club back and aimed for her torso the same minute Church rushed forward to tackle her down.

Silver’s eyes widened. “Wait, what are they doing? They’re being cruel! She can’t fight back!” Much to their surprise, as they neared her, her left leg lifted from the foam and she jumped, twisted in the air and landed on her left foot next to Bones. Bones anticipated this and quickly moved his right elbow back. She quickly stepped back and jumped to the left to dodge Church’s kick. Church and Bones were quite close to her now, and they moved together to try to land a hit, but Church aimed for the face and Bones aimed for the legs but both were dodged as she moved a little back and to the right. They swung again, except this time she moved under their attack, waited for them to turn, then back-flipped over them. As she was upside down, she reached and grabbed the back of their collars and yanked on it so they would fall backwards. Bones flinched and fell back, making his bone club vanish. Church jumped with the pull and, like their friend, did a backflip. But, Church didn’t land and their friend was already right side up on the floor. As Church’s feet neared the floor, she stuck her hand out where her feet were supposed to land, and pushed her arm forward, making Church let out a yelp and fall as she lost momentum.

Wilson checked his watch and realized that it had been about 2 minutes and 30 seconds since the fight began. He showed Undyne and her gills lowered, realizing that she had lost her end of the bet. Wilson smirked, his confidence in winning twenty dollars growing a tiny bit more. Bronze had his arms crossed over his chest and watched the fight between Church and Bones versus the mysterious Storyshift Sans. He almost scoffed when he realized that she was just dodging their attacks, but her jumping out of the foam that encased her left foot made him stop and stare. He was fairly confident that Church at least would have knocked her down or made her yield, but she failed.

When Church was on her back, he froze and drew his electric sword. Silver pulled out his ray gun and set it to crystallization, and Az took out her chaos saber. She stood up and walked forward as Church and Bones got up to join Stephen with the spectators on the other side of the battle grounds. She started walking towards them, taking long, slow strides. Silver and Mary stepped up before Asriel. Frisk readied his gun and Mary prepared to run. Az silently counted to three and yelled, “STAR BLAZING!”

Giant stars appeared in the sky and started slowly falling towards them. She started running, hoping for a head start before the next part of the attack. Silver and Mary started running too, knowing that they wouldn’t be hurt by Asriel’s attack. The giant stars started breaking off into small, faster moving stars. They rained down upon the training grounds, never quite touching the spectators. She dodged all of them as Silver neared her. He aimed his gun and shot at her torso, hoping to slow her down. She ducked and rolled to the left, narrowly missing a star. She stood back up and grabbed Silver’s leg, pulling him down while he tried to shoot her.

Mary ran towards her fallen comrade as their enemy was on the move to avoid the stars. Silver got up and left, grumbling a bit at the fact that she pulled him down. Mary went after her and started throwing hits, knowing she would have to dodge double now. But what she thought what would have been complicated, more thought out dodges were just simple movements. Most of the stars were gone by then and she had enough room to move behind Mary as she threw an uppercut. She was behind Mary and pushed her down, and turned around to face Asriel and Chara.

Wilson looked at his watch again and saw it had been only one minute since he had checked last, meaning the fight had been going on for 3 minutes and 30 seconds now. He looked down at Original, a look of defeat on his face. Original, on the other hand, was smiling widely, and not just the plastered on smile of any Sans, an actual, genuine, and smug smile.

Asriel drew her Chaos Saber and ran forward, she held her saber to her right and swung when she was near enough. But, she again dodged and tripped Asriel, whose saber disappeared before she fell to prevent injury. Bronze held his sword with both hands and stared at her, a challenging and cold look in his red eyes. She stared at him right back, her dark brown eyes laughing.

Throughout the crowd of guards, staff, and onlookers, a single thought was in everyone’s mind, “How?”

Well, everyone except for Original. Bronze stepped forward slowly until he was near her. She stood still, her muscles loose. He turned the electricity on and swung for her legs; she jumped.

‘Four minutes’ thought Wilson. He swung at her left arm and she moved to the right, he did the same with her right arm and she moved to the left. He pushed her back by pretending to try to stab her. He moved his hands back and swung the sword sideways to try and get her in the torso. She ran forward and slid under the sword, got up before he turned around fully and back-flipped so that she was behind him.

‘Four minutes, twenty seconds. Just a little longer, please.’ Wilson practically prayed. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, Bronze was surprised as he wasn’t expecting this and his arms flew up and let go of his sword. She moved in front of him so he wouldn’t fall on her and looked up. Her eyes widened as the sword fell back down to Earth, the pointed tip facing the ground, right where Bronze’s chest was. Bronze moved his arms up to try and crawl back, but was frozen with fear. She moved forward and caught the sword, flat end between both hands.

The swords was only a foot away from Bronze’s body, and electricity was heard crackling. ~ Bones and Church started running towards me and I saw Church had her gun in her hand. My right foot was still in the air, but she shot at it. I knew I wouldn’t be able to get far, so I waited. She shot my other foot and then my hands. I waited for them to get closer. I turned my left foot into that of a fire elemental, burning the foam around it. When I felt that it was enough room to slip out, I turned it back. They were drawing nearer to me, so I relaxed and put my weight on my right foot.

Bones summoned a club and swung at me, while Church tried to tackle me. I lifted my foot from its foam casing and jumped. I landed badly on my left foot and felt it pop. It was an icy pain, but I pulled through it. I moved back as Bones tried to elbow me. With the little time I had, I smashed my hands together with enough force to crack through the foam. I stepped back and left to avoid the kick Church sent at me and started working on my right foot. They had me near them both now.

Bones swung for my legs and I lifted my foot and he hit the foam instead, cracking it. I dove under them and shook off the foam, then back-flipped and grabbed their shirts. I felt Church jump with the pull and backflip. As her feet was about to hit the floor, I crouched and stuck my arm where her feet were to land. It didn’t hurt as she yelped at stepping on something squishy and fell on her face. I stood and saw Asriel counting to three under her breath. As she yelled, “STAR BLAZING," I started running forward before I became star-struck. As Silver tried to shoot me with his crystal setting on his ray gun, I ducked and moved towards him, pulling him down by his leg when he tried to shoot me. I moved away and dodged Mary’s hits, quick, but short. I moved behind her when most of the stars cleared out and pushed her down. I turned and Az had her Chaos Saber in her hands, eyes wary and almost blazing.

She ran toward me and swung her sword. It was easy to dodge and I moved to the right and tripped her. All that was left was Bronze, and boy did he look angry, and competitive, but mostly angry. He swung at me with his electrical sword and it was surprisingly easy to dodge. He pretended to try to stab me and I moved back. He swung at me and I ran forward and slid under the sword, stood, then jumped to get behind him. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, his tension making him flinch and throw the sword into the air. I moved in front of him and caught the sword as it was about to impale him. His eyes were wide and the entire area was silent.

I smiled and threw the sword to the side, offering a hand to help him up. He took it with caution, and was surprised to see that he didn’t get electrocuted by the amount of electricity that I absorbed. My foot was throbbing with pain from the use of it, and I was feeling drained from the entire fight and the magic I used to get my foot out of the foam and to not get myself hurt from electricity.

“How are you not hurt?” Asked Bronze. I smiled and shrugged.

“I guess, I’m just a bad conductor, it being years since I’ve been in an actual concert band.” He looked at me with the most unamused look on his face. He turned and left me to go to the others.

I heard a male voice yell, “4 MINUTES AND 44 SECONDS?!?!” I turned around and faced Wilson, Undyne, and Original. I walked towards them and managed to not limp.

“Awe, come on Original. You knew I was going to win.” He smiled wide at me, and there was a hint of something in his eyes, but I couldn’t place it.

“hehehe. awe, come on kid, i didn’t fully think you would have won.” He teased. He looked up at Wilson and Undyne and put his hand out and said, “no, keep your money. i did know she would have won. hehehe.” I walked forward and hugged Original, and he hugged me back.

I let myself go into a state of unconscious body as my hp dropped to 0.01. ~ She looked like she was still hugging Original, but Undyne knew that she was limp. Her feet were just slightly limp and looked forced. She took a step back from Original and readied to summon a spear.

“What did you do to her?” She asked. Original looked up, calm, but worried.

“relax, underoo, she’s fine, just passed out.” Undyne’s eye widened as her pupil became smaller.

“What did you do to her-“, a skeletal hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see Bones and Church.

“Relax, Undyne. Blue didn’t hurt her, she was just exhausted and didn’t want to just pass out on the floor.” Said Bones. Undyne calmed and rubbed the back of her neck, a little sheepish.

“Sorry, it’s just ever since she showed up at the Summer Palace, I’ve been paranoid. I keep on getting the feeling that something’s going to happen, like someone’s going to get hurt.” Church and Bones looked at each other.

“any place where i can lay her down? it’s usually best for her to wake up lying down.” asked Original.

Undyne pointed towards the front of the Summer Palace, and said, “Down the hall and to the left. Infirmary’s over there.” They nodded and walked towards the entrance of the Summer Palace. About halfway there from the Training Grounds, they heard someone yell from behind them, “Wait! Blue!” Followed by two pairs of footsteps, running towards them.

They turned around to see Bronze and Silver running towards them. Bronze stopped and put his hand on Original’s shoulder and leaned over to catch his breath.

“She can stay in our room.” Silver was holding onto his brother’s shoulder, also regaining his breath.

“Yeah,” Frisk took a breath, “It’s a lot better than the infirmary. There’s always some people in there, a nurse or someone.” They nodded and followed the imperial twins to their room. They went inside, up the stairs, then to the left hallway and into the third door on the left.

“Here, let me, help you with that.” Silver said. Original was carrying her bridal style, and carefully laid her down on the bed, Silver carefully helped him move her as to not harm her or make her lose her hp. She was on the bed, and Bones and Church sat on the other bed. Original sat on the bed and faced her, slowly caressing her face. Silver sat in the arm chair near his desk, and Chara sat at the end of the bed, staring at her.

“Sans,” said the original Chara, “Chara over there is staring at her.”

‘yeah?’ Chara’s soul was contained in Original’s. Nobody knew until Midnight Collapse forced Red’s Frisk to solve for Prime. Except everybody thought it was Frisk’s soul, the original Frisk. Well, that’s a story for another time.

Chara blinked in Original’s psyche. “Are you not going to do anything?” They asked, a little irritated.

“find something interesting, chara?” Original asked.

Bronze started a bit, then asked, “What’s her story?” Silver looked up from his book, Church and Bones looked towards them, and Original turned to face Bronze and Silver.

“What part of it?” He asked. Bronze stared into Original’s eye sockets.

“Why she just fainted. Last night, Bones and Church just said that there was an accident as to why she’s so weak,” Bronze was standing now, intent on getting an answer, “What was the accident?” Original squinted a bit, to the untrained eye, he looked emotionless, but the others in the room could tell that he was slightly uncomfortable and not wanting to remember.

“Sit your ass down and I’ll tell you.” Bronze sat down and Silver was shocked at hearing Original curse, something he rarely does. During this entire conversation, Original was still petting her head, but at the question of why she’s so weak, his hand froze mid-air, then jerked away from her body. He slightly shifted away from her, as if he didn’t want to touch her or be near her ever again. He glanced at Church and Bones, then moved back to Bronze.

“To make a long story short, we found something out about her that we should have known a long time ago. Something happened in their universe-,” he nodded towards Bones and Church, “-that made her unstable. She almost killed us like, twice, and honestly, it was pure torture. We found out what was wrong with her, Error magically showed up then fixed her and her universe, and now she should be really weak. I don’t know how she’s got magic so soon though.” Silver and Bronze were thinking.

“So, whatever Error did to “fix” her and her universe, it made her weak?” Asked Silver. Bones nodded.

“I didn’t want you guys to know yet, not until you knew a lot of her story. But, considering she has magic and just passed out after training, you might as well know now.” Answered Bones.

“You forgot the dream,” she said. Silver almost jumped out of his chair from her speaking. Original, on the other, turned towards her with interest.

“what dream?” He asked. She moved up the headboard and stretched a bit.

“I had a dream the other week, I went maniacal. A perfect villain. I won’t go into detail, but it was smart, horrifying, and a shared dream.” She pointed at Bones and Church and Silver and Bronze. “They were included in the dream. Anyone in that dream had the same as me.”

She stared at her hands for a few seconds, then Silver spoke up, “I killed her. I don’t know why I did that in the dream, but I did. I woke up freezing, shivering, and scared. Chara checked my LOVE, just to make sure I didn’t gain any.” The silence that followed was deafening.

“To move on to lighter subjects, how was the fight?” She asked.

“How the heck did you beat all of us?” Bronze yelled. Her right eye closed and her left eye started glowing. She waved her hands in the air and purple light was coming from them,

“Magic.” She said. Bronze again looked at her, slightly annoyed at not getting a real answer, then she giggled. “Actually, I trained a lot. I trained through Gaster, Mom, Dancetale Undyne, a few other people from other universes, and I think that’s all. Wait, I forgot, my Sans and Gaster both trained me in magic and fighting. I learned fighting through people and the magic that was taught to me was not all of my skills now, I taught myself that stuff. So, yeah,” she did that shrug that all Sans-es do, “I mean, I can do quite a few things, but not everything.”

Bones snorted. “Says the person who can become a skeleton and pretty much any other monster.”

Church jumped in. “Says the person who can teleport to different universes, without equations.”

Now, Original jumped in. “Says the person who can probably beat me in a fight, without using magic or weapons.”

Bronze and Silver were staring at her in awe. “You can turn into a skeleton?” Exclaimed Silver.

“Yeah.” She was getting a little red now. “It’s not that big of a deal.” She was really red and looking to the side. Silver’s eyes glittered with excitement.

“Can you show us?” She slowly nodded and got out of bed, Original and Bones both noticed that she stepped out with her right foot and seemed to be putting more of her body weight on that foot. She closed her eyes and concentrated, slowly, her meat started to fade and become thinner.

“stop, you’re going to hurt yourself.” She opened her eyes and stopped transforming into a skeleton. Silver looked confused as to why Original told her to stop. Her eyes drooped a little and Original grabbed her hand and slowly led her down on the bed. He laid her down and subtly signed to Bones.

“I’m sorry, but, could you guys give us a minute, we won’t take long.” Church got up and got the boys to go outside, closing the door behind her.

“Kid, you’re starting to scare me.” Said Original. She looked tired and a little guilty.

“’m sorry, Sans. I didn’t mean to-,” Bones cut her off.

“You know that’s not what we want to hear.” He sighed and touched her left ankle. She flinched, then let it rest. “When did you hurt it?”

“When I was jumping out of the foam. I landed wrong.” Bones opened a rift in the void and took out some bandages and cream.

“I would rather heal it with magic, but you’re body right now is not that good, so normal human ways have to do.”

Original, who had been silent this entire time, said, “You have to take better care of yourself. And I mean both magically and physically.” His eye sockets turned a bloody shade of red and a different voice fell from his skull.

“It doesn’t matter how much magic you have, you’re not invincible, you’re still a human. Just please, take care of yourself.” Said Chara. Bones was finished wrapping her foot and looked her in the eyes.

“Promise us you’ll take better care of yourself, at least until you’re making a lot more magic, okay?” She was silent for a few minutes.

“Okay.” Original took her hands.

“Promise us, say it.” She contemplated pulling her hands away for a moment, but let them be.

“Fine, I promise.” Original and Bones helped her out of bed, and they walked to the hallway to meet with the others. ~ We walked out and I said my goodbyes to the others, telling Az that next time I would actually fight instead of dodging.

To be honest, the author is just lazy and didn’t want to write out the entire explanation she had planned for these guys, so just imagine some random explanation for whatever is happening with Bones and the others while I’m doing something, okay? Thanks pal, a lazy author gives you a bunch of thanks.

“Welp, see you guys later,” I said. I snapped my fingers and left their universe, only to appear in Church’s apartment in the Foundation. I let out a breath, hoping that Church would never find out I was in here. I started to quietly say my plan.

“Okay, find C and Spook, don’t run into anyone else, just calm down. This will be easy, right?” I took a deep breath and someone cleared their throat behind me. My eyes widened in fear as I slowly turned around. Asriel and C were sitting on the table, drinking tea. Well, I think that was what they were doing before I interrupted them. Asriel was standing now, the royal authority that was radiating off of him was not affecting me in the slightest. I squeaked, turned around, and ran for the door. I heard Asriel’s footsteps go towards me as I opened the door, and C’s chair fell to the floor as he chased after Asriel.

I started running down the hall while screaming very loudly and very high pitched. ~ Papy and Paps were playing chess and making small talk in Papy’s office. It was Paps’s turn and he was about to move his bishop to take Papy’s rook when he heard a high pitched noise coming from the hallway outside the open door.

“Do you hear that noise?” Paps asked. Papy nodded and turned around in his chair to face the door as the sound was getting louder. Their friend (whom of which they haven’t seen in a month) was running quickly and screaming at the top of her lungs past the door, Asriel was chasing her and yelled, “GET BACK HERE!!!”. C was chasing after him and yelled, “AZ, CALM DOWN!! Oh gosh.” Then started cursing silently under his breath. They got up and poked their heads out of the open door, eye sockets wide while watching them run down the hall.

Papy turned to Paps and asked, “Should we be concerned?” Paps shrugged and they walked out, leaving their chess game for later as they headed to Church’s apartment.

She stopped screaming for a few minutes to tell a few people to move out of the way, they did while almost dropping some of their things. Undyne and Alphys were walking down that hallway talking about dinner plans when she ran past them, huffing and almost out of breath. She gave a small “’Scuse me!” and continued running. Asriel and C were running after her. They stopped and stared. Alphys looked up at Undyne, was about to say something, thought better of it, then just shook her head and continued walking.

She made her way to the lobby then out the door. She had stopped screaming now and was just running through the parking lot. Az was a lot faster at running than C was, so while Az was already in the parking lot, C was still in the building. D and Cross were training outside. D was mainly dodging (as is typical to a Sans) while Cross was trying to hit him with a training sword, basically a very blunt sword. Cross was in mid-swing when he heard someone yell “GET BACK HERE”, he stopped and looked around, giving D enough time to flip him on his back. Cross gave D a glare and they both looked around for Asriel.

They saw him chasing after their old pal, and they started chasing them. She looked back for a second, checking to see how far Az was behind her, which wasn’t that far. She looked forward and was about to pick up speed when she tripped and fell over a small hill. She tumbled down and fell on her back in a small clearing near the nature trail in the back of the Foundation, which happened to be in front of Church’s window. She groaned and opened her eyes a bit, Az was almost directly above her. He saw the hill and jumped, his fists glowing a fiery red. She rolled to the right and scrambled forward. He landed where she just was.

(About here is when the description straight up gets violent, so I'll put another thing when it calms down.)

She got up and ran straight, he regained his balance, then tackled her down. They tumbled a bit and landed where she was on the bottom and he was on the top. She felt her ribs crack as Asriel sat on her chest and started punching her in the face. Papy and Paps started panicking and teleported down, Asriel unconsciously made a force field around them. The Papyrus’s started summoning bones to smash into the barrier, Cross and D caught up with them and started striking the barrier, C was helpless and was pounding on the barrier while yelling at Asriel to stop. It wasn’t soundproof, they could hear the sound of his fists meeting her face and his grunts of the small effort he used.

Church and Bones finished explaining to the Shipworks folks and just arrived back at Church’s apartment. Bones’s hand was around Church’s waist, they stared at each other for a moment before Church said, “I hope that helped clear it up with them as to why she’s like this.” She started leaning on her toes a bit as Bones leaned down.

“Yeah, Sunflower, me,” they were suddenly aware of the shouting going on outside her window, “too…”

They turned, looking at the site thinking it wasn’t that important, that they were just caught being cute, no, that’s not what they found. Bones removed his hand from Church’s waist, only to place it back on it and teleport to the others. Church took out her pistol and was about to shoot for Asriel’s leg. Bones grabbed the gun from her hand and yelled,

“What are you doing, it could ricochet off and hit someone!”

Her eyes hardened and yelled back, “What else do you want me to do?!” Bones looked around wildly for a minute and looked at Asriel sitting on top of their friend, beating her. He did the first thing that came to mind.

His eye started glowing a bright yellow as he took hold of Asriel’s soul and turned it blue, he inverted his gravity and slammed him onto the top of the force field and yelled, “ENOUGH!” All sound seemed to stop for a few minutes as they all looked at Bones. Asriel was struggling against the soul magic, trying to move his arms. His eyes weren’t blue anymore, they were black and had white pupils.

The silence was deafening, then she coughed and the silence subsided. ~ I heard Bones yell “ENOUGH!” and the weight on my chest lifted suddenly.

(The graphic violence scene is done over here, and now it's just angst.)

I stayed still for a few moments to let the pain lessen. I had the sudden urge to cough. I brought my right hand up to my face and coughed into it. A liquid that felt too thick to be saliva was on my hand. I opened my eyes as best I could and saw a dark liquid on my hand. I let out a small and breathy “heh”. I laid my head down on the dirt and let my hand fall on my chest.

I groaned. ~ “Put me down, Bones.” Asriel barked. Royal authority was leaking from him and it took a lot in Bones to not kneel and let him have his way.

“No, your majesty, you’re going to kill her.” He yelled. She was breathing heavily, her breaths shallow and deep.

“Let him down, Bones. I deserve it, don’t I?” Saying those two sentences seemed to take a lot out of her. She took a breath after a few words, and yet she still sounded on the verge of death.

“Don’t say that, kid.” Said D.

“Yes. How are you all still willing to forgive this monster?! She almost killed you all and didn’t give any mercy. Maybe one day we’ll wake up and we’re almost dead because of her! And you expect me to give her mercy?! You expect me to give mercy to someone who almost killed my family ag-,” Asriel was cut off by Church.

“Asriel! Listen to yourself! And look what you did to her.” He glanced at her body on the ground, then looked back at Church.

“That is nothing compared to everything that she has done-,” Asriel was again cut off by Church.

“Look at her.” Venom was dripping from her voice at her own brother. He actually looked at her this time, analyzing her wounds, the wounds he inflicted upon her. His mind cleared of the vengeance that has plagued him for the last month. His facial expression turned from pure anger and bloodlust to remorseful surprise and regret. His eyes once again turned a deep stormy blue that turned red just around the edges. Asgore refused to admit it, but he got that from his mother.

“Oh…Oh God…what did I do?” Now that Asriel finally got a look at what he did to her, he felt different. She looked so young, so innocent, there was a certain part of him that grieved for this child. “I…I’m sorry…,” he was breathing heavily, “I…I didn’t know what I was capable of…Bones, let…let me down, I...I have to heal her. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. You were right, Az. I think that too sometimes. One day I’ll wake up, and so many people I love and care about are dead because of me,” she let out a breathy chuckle, “Did…did you guys think he had me pinned down? You know I could have gotten out of it easily. I stayed… I deserved it, didn’t I?”

Bones slowly lowered Asriel so that he was kneeling over her. He was about to heal her face, but she put her hand up to stop him.

She smiled a bit, then said, “Let me heal myself. Other people leave scars, I don’t.” Her hand moved over her face, her swollen left eye and blackened right eye healed, the cuts around the scars on her bottom lip healed as if they were never there, and the bruises faded away to leave her dark skin. She moved her hand down to her chest and spoke while healing her ribs.

“You cracked a few of my ribs. I don’t know if you noticed.” Asriel was staring at her face, which was just beaten badly a few moments ago.

“Why don’t you want scars?” He stared at her glowing green hand and saw something irregular in her skin peeking out from under her shirt.

“I get enough of them, and I don’t want my family to worry. The one you’re looking at was the one your brother gave me. I’m not going to heal over it,” her voice lowered to a whisper that only Asriel could hear, “It’s a reminder of my sins,” her voice returned to normal volume, “There’s one on my back that CORE Frisk gave me.” Asriel stared at her, the late afternoon shadows covering her eyes from the sun. Asriel was bathed in sunlight and from her view, he really did look like a god.

“I forgive you.” He said, quietly enough so that the others wouldn’t hear.

“Don’t…I don’t deserve it.” She said, just as quietly. ~ I looked at Asriel, “Out of everything that’s happened, I never deserved an Asriel.” My voice was still quiet, but I grew drowsy. “I’m pretty tired,” I laid my head back as he strained to hear what I was saying, ”I think I’ll take a nap…Goodnight, bro.”

The world faded black. ~ She passed out.

Asriel got up and got rid of the force field. They all followed him into his lab and he set her down on an examination table.

“I think we should call her Asriel.” Bones didn’t question it and called them. Her Asriel answered the call very cheerily, not having heard from Bones since the...incident. He was worried at first when they told him that his sister had passed out, but it subsided when they told him that she was safe. He called up his Sans and said that they had to go to Bones’s place to pick her up.

Church’s Asriel was at a microscope, pretending to analyze some of her blood to see if there was anything in it that could have made her very weak, but he was thinking. He eventually put the microscope away and leaned on the counter as her Asriel and Sans was talking to his family. Her words echoed in his mind, “It’s a reminder of my sins.” He turned around and gave her Asriel a hug, they understood each other, and in that short moment, he whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry, forgive me. She says she doesn’t deserve you.”

The hug lingered for a moment longer, both understanding what he really meant. ~ And this, my dear friends, is where I shall end this fight scene. I mean, sure, it’s more of a story where you see how she stands with Asriel’s and her new relationship with the people she almost killed not even a month ago, but hey, it’s an end. Hehe, and the award for most overdramatic ending goes to, drumroll please, me!

Bonus: Asriel was preparing dinner in his apartment in Site Epsilon. His family called a few hours ago saying that they were coming home today and asked him to prepare dinner. It was Christmas Eve and it was actually really quiet in the Foundation. The only sound was the simmering of the asparagus on the pan as Asriel was cooking it.

He felt the VOID open a few doors down the hall and knew that they were finally here, everyone was. But he only felt one opening, which was odd, but he assumed the others might just arrive later. He set the table and put the sauce on and put the asparagus on the plate. Footsteps were coming down the hall, he was almost finished.

The footsteps were at his door and Frisk called in, “Asriel, we’re here. There’s someone we want you to meet.”

Asriel called back, “Just a minute, sit down and I’ll be there.” Asriel didn’t mind having an extra, he set one more plate at the table and wondered who he’d meet. He turned off the stove and washed his hands. His apron was still on and he turned and walked to the parlor of his apartment. Bones, Frisk, Papyrus, and a Chara were sitting on one of the couches. Well, Papyrus was sitting in his armchair and Bones was leaning against the couch, but that’s not the point.

“Howdy there. I’m Asriel.” He greeted. Frisk smiled widely and the Chara seemed to be on the verge of tears.

‘Must be a timeline where I’m dead,’ he thought.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who’s Chara are you?” It took him a few moments to find his voice, not out of sadness, but out of happiness.

“I’m yours.” He said. Asriel was stunned for a few moments, not knowing how to respond. After a few moments, he touched his comm and said, “C?”

There wasn’t any response, C stood up and walked over to Asriel, the tears finally falling. Asriel touched C’s face as he put his hands on Az’s shoulders, Az started crying too, and then they hugged, not letting go for a few minutes.

“Please don’t tell me this is a dream.” Asriel begged into C’s ear.

C was crying hard, “It’s not. I promise.”

Long story short, they had dinner, Asriel asked why this happened and they told him the story. He got really mad and they told him not to harm her. He pretended that he was calm and kept a grudge against her. But when he saw what he did to her, he forgave her, as she forgave him. Like, think of it this way, he beat her with his own hands, she harmed them with magic and each other, not really hitting them with your fists. I’m pretty sure there’s a difference between knowing what your magic is capable of in harming someone and knowing what you’re capable of when harming someone, as in your own strength.


End file.
